


Pan flute

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Both you and Peter suck at showing your emotions, it's amatch made in heaven?





	Pan flute

Ever since Emma and the rest of the heroes came and left with all the Lost Boys, Peter and you were the only people left in Neverland. Also Rumple who you found out is Peter’s son was not of much help since he made it impossible for Peter to gather more Lost boys. 

“Come on Y/N I really need you to learn this song” Peter said huffing while running his fingers through his hair as he walked over to where you were sitting sharpening your knife. 

“I don’t know Peter I don’t see how I could play this” You said as you put down your knife and turned the strange instrument Peter handed to you over in your hand “What is this instrument called?” You said as you looked up at Peter.

“A Panflute” Peter said under his breath causing you to burst out laughing. 

“Of course it is” You said smiling as you looked at the Panflute.

“Yea go ahead and laugh but I need you to do this because I found a loophole in my darling sons curse” Peter said sitting down next to you, he’s so close you could feel the heat radiating off him.

“And what would that be” You said looking at Peter.

“Well as he put it the next time someone plays the song I use to get my Lostboys will be the last time that person plays it.” Peter said looking over at you to see if you were understanding what he was saying. 

“But you need to play the song in order to leave Neverland” You said more confused as every word passed your lips. 

“Yes and No. Yes the song needs to be played in order to leave Neverland but it was never specified that I myself need to play it.So that’s why Y/n my dear will be playing it so we can leave and bring back our Lost boys” Peter said as his smile grew more and more till his face felt as if it was stretched out.You tried to ignore the butterflies you felt by how he used words such as ‘dear’, ‘we’ and ‘ours’.

“So let’s get started and teach me how to play”

* 2 hours later* 

“Ok Y/N you got it now play it” Peter said smiling and waiting for you to play the song. Your blood running cold and with sweaty hands which you wiped on your sides, as you slowly placed the panflute to your lips playing the song till the end.

“Yes y/n you did it let’s go let’s get the Lost boys back” Peter said as he aproched you, to get the panflute back or not you don’t know but after 2 hours of Peter’s undivided attention you just felt the need to ask.

“Peter why me?” You said to Peter the words seeming to spill out of your mouth.

“What do you mean y/n” Peter said more than asked you as he hesiantly got closer to you.

“Why out of everyone that was taken away why was I the only one left behind” You said clutching the Pan flute closer to you as if it could protect you from your feelings or from his feeling more likely.

“I just fought to keep you alright it’s not important. Now come on we need to leave” Peter said stepping towards you once more.

“But why Peter why the hell did you fight for me why not for one of the boys! Why didn’t you fight for Felix! When I first got here all you did was make me feel like I wasn’t good enough. So why now Peter why do you suddenly care for me” You said stepping away from Peter the heels of your feet hitting the log you were sitting on.

“Look y/n you can take out all your anger on me if you want. Just take it out on me but if you want the truth you just grew on me. I feel like we’re really good friends now okay” Peter said looking you in the eyes as he spoke sincerely but you felt as if he was leaving out part of the story.

“That’s bullshit Peter and you know it” You said as you got closer and jabbed your finger into his chest frustration filling you.

“You wouldn’t understand so I suggest that you just drop it” Peter said not sure if he shared your feelings of frustration or if he was getting angry and if maybe you should drop the issue.

“No Peter fuck you tell me why me because I’ve been here for god knows how long and you confuse the shit out of me. Day after day your emotions change around me. Some days we get along just fine and others you seem like you hate me with everything you got. So tell me Peter why didn’t you let them take me and wh-” You yelled at Peter your voice getting louder and louder as all the memories of Peter acting as he hated you and never letting any of the boys get too close to you and how you wanted to hate him but you couldn’t.

“Because I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death y/n shit and I shouldn’t be in love with you. Are you happy now? Go on, just leave! That’s what everyone does anyway.Leave the devil monster you think I am. Y/n spear me the speech of how much you hate me and how much I disgust you” Peter said yelling as he started walking the other direction.

“You couldn’t tell me this before? Damn it Peter I love you, you asshole. Why do you think I came to Never land with you without asking any questions? I loved the fairy tale Disney version of you and god I love this version of you too” You said running after Peter wanting him to stop and just look at you, everything felt so hazy and dream like you wanted Peter to look at you to make everything real.

“Y/n don’t you dare say you love me just because you’re scared of me” Peter said turning to look at you, making you stop in your tracks lost for words.Peter turning around and making himself magically disappear from in front of you. He ran away from you, from his problems, from his feelings leaving you all alone.

“But I do love you Peter. Disney version of you or not, fire red hair or not,Devil boy or not.I love you” You said to yourself as Peter was no where to be seen.


End file.
